Binôme
by Lylyne67
Summary: Une soirée, une chambre, un devoir... Mais quand l'un des deux protagonistes fantasme secrètement sur l'autre, il y a de quoi perturber une ambiance studieuse...


Non mais qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Pourquoi, mais pourquoi Ichigo ? Il se sentait comme un imbécile fini. Pourtant il le connaissait depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Il connaissait son caractère désinvolte, ses manières familières, trop familières, sa façon de se lancer et de foncer tête baissée à la moindre idée saugrenue qui traversait son esprit. Et pour ne rien arranger, il avait fallu qu'il suive le même cursus universitaire que lui, du coup il le voyait tous les jours. C'était la fraise sur le gâteau !

Leur professeur leur avait donné un exercice à réaliser en binôme. Tout le monde s'était précipité vers la personne avec laquelle ils avaient le plus d'affinités. Mais lui, il fallait le dire, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'affinités avec qui que ce soit, son caractère solitaire le coupait naturellement des autres. C'est donc sans réfléchir qu'il s'était tourné vers Ichigo pour lui proposer de faire équipe avec lui. Il le regrettait amèrement aujourd'hui.

Alors oui, il se demandait pourquoi, mais pourquoi il avait eu cette impulsion soudaine d'aller trouver le rouquin pour lui proposer de travailler avec lui. Pourquoi ? Au fond, il le savait très bien… Il soupira intérieurement.

En plus ils étaient chez lui, dans sa chambre, la chambre d'Ichigo. En regardant autour de lui, il se dit que cette chambre reflétait parfaitement le caractère de son propriétaire. Ses livres de cours et ses notes étaient éparpillés aux quatre coins de son bureau, des CD trainaient sur son lit, quelques uns sans leur boitier et des vêtements étaient jetés à même le sol. A ce moment, il aurait préféré pouvoir travailler chez lui où tout était en ordre et où chaque chose avait sa place propre et définie.

Mais chez lui c'était impossible. Il se remémora les paroles de son père quelques années plus tôt. « Si tu veux retrouver tes pouvoirs de Quincy, tu devras cesser toute relation avec les Shinigamis. » Si son père voyait le rouquin débarquer chez lui il en aurait piqué une crise dont il se souviendrait très longtemps. Les yeux tournés vers le plafond, il était perdu dans ses pensées et d'un geste machinal il replaça ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Oï Ishida, reviens dans le monde des vivants ! »

La main qui venait de se poser sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Sursauter ? Non. Frissonner. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi il était là ?

« Kurosaki, tu pourrais y mettre un peu plus de délicatesse et un peu moins de décibels, je suis aux bords de la crise cardiaque.

- Allez, allez Ishida, il faut toujours que tu exagères tout. Tu étais à nouveau perdu dans les tréfonds de tes pensées, je n'avais que cette solution pour te ramener parmi nous.

- Imbécile, lâcha le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs dans un murmure que le roux ne put entendre.

- Bon c'est pas tout mon vieux, mais il faut qu'on bosse, je n'ai pas envie de passer la nuit sur ce devoir. »

D'un mouvement brusque du bras Ichigo envoya voler le bordel qui se trouvait sur son bureau pour faire de la place à son ami et qu'ils puissent travailler face à face. Ce geste replongea Ishida dans ses pensées. Il revoyait la scène. L'orangé qui envoyait voler son bras pour libérer le bureau… mais pas pour y installer des documents, des feuilles vierges et des stylos. Non, Ichigo envoyait voler son bras pour libérer le bureau, se tournait vers lui avec un regard saisissant et… Non ! Non, non, non et non. NON Uryuu NON ! Ne commence pas avec ça maintenant, tu n'arriveras jamais à te concentrer sur ton devoir.

« Vieux, tu as un sacré problème intérieur, lança Ichigo pour le faire revenir à la surface. T'es vraiment à l'Ouest ce soir.

- Tsss

- Je te signale que j'ai besoin de toi, c'est un binôme, ça veut dire qu'on doit travailler à deux.

- Mais tu me prends pour un poulpe décérébré ? s'énerva le brun.

- C'est bon mon pote, calme… Allez, installe-toi, on s'y met une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Ishida se plaça en face de l'orangé, redressa ses lunettes et pris en main le premier document de la pile pour en commencer l'analyse. Ichigo, de son côté avait pris deux, trois livres afin de prendre les notes qui complèteraient les résultats de son camarade.

C'était quand même un boulot de dingues. Le brun n'avait pas vu le temps passer, dehors il faisait déjà nuit et ils n'avaient pas encore fini. Il avait l'impression qu'ils n'en finiraient jamais, pourtant ils avaient déjà bien avancé. Ishida soupira en prenant un nouveau document dans la pile. Avant de commencer à le lire, il s'étira un bon coup avant de se remettre en place, le plus confortablement possible sur sa chaise.

Avant de retrouver le document qu'il avait encore en main, ses yeux se posèrent sur son ami toujours plongé dans ses bouquins. Il ne lui connaissait pas ce côté studieux en décalage total avec l'environnement qui l'entourait. Il le regardait écrire des lignes et des lignes à une vitesse phénoménale. L'éclairage du plafond donnait à ses cheveux une couleur des plus flamboyantes. Ses sourcils inlassablement froncés surplombaient ses yeux couleur ambre qui paraissaient fatigués. Dans sa concentration il avait pincé ses lèvres que sa langue venait humidifier à intervalles réguliers.

Ishida se perdait totalement dans la contemplation de celui qui se trouvait en face de lui. Décidément ce n'était plus le garçon qu'il avait rencontré et défié à la chasse aux hollows il y a quelques années, c'était un homme. Un homme grand, fort et incroyablement séduisant… Incroyablement sexy.

Ayant remarqué que le brun ne semblait plus travailler des masses, Ichigo leva les yeux vers lui et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Ishida baissa immédiatement sa tête pour faire mine de se remettre au travail tout en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez. Il priait intérieurement que l'orangé n'ait pas remarqué la façon dont il le dévorait des yeux.

« Ca fait des heures qu'on est là-dessus. Faisons une pause, on l'a bien mérité, lança Ichigo. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Oui merci, répondit le brun d'une voix à peine audible.

- Tu veux peut-être aussi grignotter un morceau, tu as faim ?

'J'ai faim de toi' pensa Ishida intérieurement. Non mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait maintenant ? S'il continuait il ne pourrait plus se concentrer sur leur devoir. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, le jeune homme en face de lui était tellement irrésistible qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il s'imaginait déjà la nuit de frustration et de fantasmes qui l'attendait une fois rentré chez lui.

-Non merci, ça ira.

- Yosh, je reviens tout de suite. »

Le brun faisait les cent pas dans la chambre, totalement ahuri par les pensées qu'il venait d'avoir… Cela faisait quelques mois maintenant que ses désirs pour le rouquin s'étaient éveillés. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, personne ne devait être au courant, cela resterait secret, un secret entre lui et lui-même. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que les autres pourraient bien penser de tout ça ? Alors non, Ishida ne dirait rien à qui que ce soit et il croisait les doigts pour qu'un jour, bientôt de préférence, il rencontre quelqu'un qui lui ferait oublier la couleur orange. Tout en marchant en long en large et en travers de la pièce, il se parlait à lui-même, essayant de se convaincre tant bien que mal.

« Mon pauvre Uryuu, à quoi tu penses ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es tombé si bas ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il va se retourner pour te dire « moi aussi » ? C'est n'importe quoi… Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, c'est la vie, la vraie, pas un film pour midinettes avec un happy end et tout le tralala ! Et puis quoi encore ? Un Quincy et un Shinigami, où tu as vu jouer ça ? Tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber… » Il stoppa quelques instants et regarda la ville éclairée par la fenêtre ouverte. « Ichigo », soupira-t-il…

L'orangé refit son apparition dans la chambre avec un plateau. Deux jus de fruits, et quelques sandwichs.

« Toi tu n'as peut-être pas faim, mais moi j'ai la dalle. Et puis si ça te fait envie, sers-toi. »

A nouveau ces pensées qui lui traversèrent le cerveau… Si ça te fais envie, sers-toi… Il aurait bien envie de se servir, mais ce qu'il voulait n'était pas au menu. Les joues d'Ishida prirent une couleur rosée qu'il s'empressa de masquer en se retournant vers la fenêtre.

'Calme-toi mon vieux' se dit-il. 'Bois un coup, ça te fera du bien'.

Il continuait à regarder dehors. Les bruits de fond de la rue et des derniers passants du soir se faisaient un léger écho aux pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Pensées qu'il s'évertuait à essayer de réfréner sans grand succès.

Un souffle chaud se fit sentir sur sa nuque. Cela le surprit tellement qu'il failli en lâcher son verre de jus de fruits désormais vide qu'il tenait toujours à la main. Ishida se retourna et ce qu'il vit le tétanisa sur place. L'orangé se tenait en face de lui, son visage à peine à quelques centimètres du sien. Le brun émit un hoquet de stupeur et avala difficilement sa salive. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, il ne pouvait pas parler, mais il ne pouvait pas détourner ses yeux du regard d'Ichigo. Il était hypnotisé. Leurs visages étaient près l'un de l'autre, trop près même à son goût. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait nom d'un chien ? Il voulait qu'il craque ou quoi ?

« Un Shinigami et un Quincy hein ? souffla l'orangé, ses yeux toujours rivés sur ceux d'Ishida.

- … mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? C'était quoi cette allusion ? Le brun ne pouvait pas répondre, aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche, trop occupé à essayer de comprendre ce que voulait dire son ami. 'Attendez ! Ne me dites pas que… Non, pas possible, il a pas pu m'entendre me plaindre tout à l'heure.'

- Ce n'est pas un film pour midinettes avec happy end et tout le tralala, Ishida. C'est un film X. »

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Ichigo l'avait attrapé par le col pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Aussitôt, des milliers de papillons lui chatouillèrent le ventre et il lâcha le verre qui était toujours dans sa main qui alla s'écraser lourdement sur un tapis. Le rouquin plaça son autre main derrière la nuque du brun qui, une fois l'effet de surprise passé, répondit au baiser du Shinigami.

Passionné, dès le départ. Leurs langues se cherchaient, se caressaient, jouaient l'une avec l'autre. Ishida réalisa qu'Ichigo avait en fait tout entendu, mais il s'en fichait éperduement maintenant. Il fallait profiter du moment, essayer de retenir toutes les sensations qui le parcouraient, la douceur des lèvres sur les siennes et les légères caresses du bout des doigts dans sa nuque. Il ne voulait rien manquer. Le Quincy plaça ses mains sur la taille de l'orangé pour que leurs corps se rapprochent encore un peu plus. Il sentit le gonflement sous les vêtements du rouquin contre sa cuisse et il ne put réprimer un soupir qui mêlait satisfaction et appréhension. Il en avait envie, c'était clair, il en avait même secrètement rêvé bien plus d'une fois, mais entre le rêve et la réalité il y a une grosse barrière qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir et il devait bien se l'avouer, il était terrorisé.

L'orangé entreprit de déshabiller son partenaire. Tous les vêtements, tous, se retrouvèrent par terre, jetés au milieux des autres qui trainaient sur le sol de la chambre. Il s'écarta du corps qu'il venait de dénuder afin de mieux le contempler. Son sourire s'élargit au moment où il posa les yeux sur le sexe en érection du brun. Ichigo se déshabilla lui-même avant de rejoindre son ami, il le prit par le bras pour l'emmener vers le lit. Du même geste que tout à l'heure, il envoya voler les CD qui trainaient sur la couette et y allongea le brun.

Le Shinigami se positionna au-dessus d'Ishida pour explorer son corps avec sa langue. D'abord le cou, puis le torse. Le brun en avait la chair de poule, même dans ses rêves les plus fous ça ne lui faisait pas cet effet. C'était vraiment en tout point bien meilleur que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Les mains accompagnaient la langue experte ce qui provoqua les premiers gémissements du brun qui ne pouvait ou n'osait bouger. Quand l'orangé attrappa sa virilité dressée à pleine main, le Quincy ne put réfréner un cri de surprise mêlée au plaisir.

La main s'appliquait sur un va et viens langoureux et la langue léchait doucement son gland. Le brun se laissait aller à des soupirs de plus en plus lourds et saccadés. Le rouquin le prit entièrement en bouche avec gourmandise et accélérait le mouvement. C'était vraiment indescriptible, il sentait les lèvres l'enserrer et la langue le chatouiller avec de petits à coups. Il aurait aimé pouvoir participer un peu plus à cet échange mais les sensations qui lui traversaient le corps l'empêchaient de bouger. Sa tête roulait d'un côté à l'autre de l'oreiller et ses mains s'étaient fermement aggrippées aux draps. La main d'Ichigo préalablement sur son sexe vint caresser le visage d'Ishida et cherchèrent sa bouche. Ce dernier lécha puis suça les doigts qui se présentaient à lui.

Ichigo retira ses doigts de la bouche de son partenaire pour en glisser un délicatement dans l'intimité d'Ishida. Nouveau râle de plaisir. Le brun se cambrait sur le matelas à chaque mouvement du doigt à l'intérieur de lui. Un deuxième vint se loger, il était au bord de l'explosion.

« Kuro…sa…ki, arriva-t-il à prononcer entre deux gémissements.

- Laisse-toi aller », répondit simplement le roux.

Et le Quincy se laissa aller, comme on le lui avait demandé, il avait jouit dans la bouche de son amant qui n'en perdit pas une goutte, s'appliquant à lécher le sexe de son partenaire sur toute sa longueur.

La fellation terminée, le Shinigami fit glisser un troisième doigt dans l'anus du brun pour terminer la préparation, caressant et stimulant légèrement la prostate de ce dernier qui était en train de découvrir une nouvelle sorte de plaisir. Estimant son amant prêt à le recevoir, il retira ses doigts, ce qui provoqua un soupir de frustration chez son partenaire. Il remonta vers le visage du brun pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Un air malicieux dans le regard et avec un sourire en coin, Ichigo regarda Ishida qui semblait le supplier de le prendre.

« Retourne-toi. »

Le brun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se mit à quatre pattes présentant son intimité au roux. L'orangé le pénétra doucement et attendit un mouvement du bassin de son amant pour entreprendre de lents va et viens. Un voile s'était placé devant les yeux d'Ishida, il ne distinguait plus ce qui l'entourait. Seules comptaient les allées et venues qui s'insinuaient plus profondément en lui. Il avait perdu toute retenue et toute appréhension. Ils gémissaient tous les deux à l'unisson. Le Shinigami accéléra légèrement la cadence tout en passant sa langue sur la nuque du brun, les frissons se mêlant aux soupris de plaisir. Ichigo attrappa le sexe de son partenaire à nouveau en érection et le caressa au rythme de ses coups de reins.

Le Quincy fit son maximum pour se retenir le plus longtemps possible, perdu dans un autre monde. Un monde où il n'y avait que lui et Ichigo. Un monde où leurs deux corps couverts de sueur s'appliquaient à donner du plaisir à l'autre. Il finit par jouir une nouvelle fois, se répandant dans la main de son amant. L'orangé ne tarda pas à venir lui aussi, l'orgasme d'Ishida ayant eu raison de lui. Il se retira doucement et s'allongea près du corps en sueur du brun. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement de longues minutes en faisant glisser leurs doigts le long du dos de l'autre.

Ichigo guida la tête de son amant vers son épaule pour qu'ils puissent s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.

« Toutes les séances de travail devraient se terminer de cette façon » dit-il, un large sourire aux lèvres avant d'éteindre la lumière.

Oui, pensa Ishida, toutes les séances devraient terminer comme ça… Finalement, cette nuit, il ne serait pas aussi frustré qu'il l'avait imaginé.


End file.
